


Galaxia and ribbons

by windsenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsenshi/pseuds/windsenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got three random words from a fb page moderator to write a fic. <br/>CHARACTER: Sailor Galaxia<br/>ITEM: Ribbons<br/>THEME: Heartbreak<br/>The result is this short drabble. (Crack and I suppose humor?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxia and ribbons

"It was not fair, not at all. She didn't know why this bothered her so  
much, it was not like her to get depressed over such a thing and the  
mere state of depression was totally not like her at all either.  
Things like this didn't suit the powerful Sailor Galaxia, who had  
nothing else to plan other than how to steal Sailor crystals and bring  
the world into misery. This was all history now. Chaos left her body,  
she could finally be free and there she was, getting back to the exact  
same planet on which the evil clouded her heart on that fateful day.  
Why did she have to return here? There were so many other planets in  
the Universe. She had to admit she had a masochistic side. She had too  
much time to think in these circumstances. Alone on a planet was not  
the best way to kill boredom and the depressing thoughts didn't left  
her even when she was gardening, feeding nutrition to the 1564523145  
yellow flowers she was raising.

She just didn't understand why she couldn't have what she wanted. Was  
it to show how different she was from the others? Yes, of course she  
was stronger than anyone else but having this difference was cruel of  
fate. She was a girl after all, having her own desires of things.  
The heavy curtain of sadness covered her heart, the pain was  
unbearable, it couldn't be compared to anything else though she had  
been through quite a lot of things in her long life. Was this what  
people call heartbreak? Why did she meet Sailor Moon and her friends?  
If she hadn't, she wouldn't have to feel this grief.

She didn't want to accept it. She had to do something to get it too.  
Why? Why did the others have ribbons on their fuku and why didn't she  
have one? Two pretty goldish-yellow ones, one on the front, one on the  
back where her skirt begins. Was it too much to ask for?

She sighed when she was over watering the flowers and looked at the  
Earth which was only a tiny star on the horizon. She raised her  
eyebrows. It used to be blue... What could have happened? Chaos found  
another body and wanted to conquer the planet again?  
Using this as an excuse to herself she decided to go to Earth in  
incognito and live like humans to find out what was happening. Of  
course deep in her heart she couldn't deny the real reason behind it,  
to get the yearned ribbons onto her dress as well.

On the Earth...

Galaxia sighed for the hundredth time sitting back in her comfortable  
couch. Why was life this boring? Chess couldn't help, when she didn't  
win she just made the table explode. Watching TV didn't help either,  
the more she found out about mankind on this planet the more she felt  
the urge to make people disappear. She found out the color of the  
planet faded due to pollution humans caused. Very wise creatures...  
would it hurt them to appreciate Sailor Moon's and her fight to  
protect the planet? Too much to ask for?

Maybe coming to the world trying to be like a human being wasn't such  
a good idea after all? The other soldiers were having so much fun she  
thought it would be the best way of spending life, to let her  
heartbreak fade or get a cure for it. Maybe they had fun because they  
were going to school? Working part time in a restaurant like she did  
wouldn't make even them so cheerful right? She probably chose the  
wrong way of spending time on Earth...

Time...Life... she won't die until she couldn't get what she wanted.  
No matter how many ribbons she brought into her hair, onto her clothes  
she didn't feel satisfied at all. The reason behind this was when she  
transformed she still didn't have any ribbons on her sailor fuku. So  
unfair! She was thinking about stealing the Silver crystal to make her  
wish granted. Or she was destined to spend her life ribbonless? Just  
no. So she decide---"

"Usagi!! Enough already!!" Chibiusa sat up in the bed looking at the  
girl sitting on a chair telling the most horrible bedtime story ever.  
It was nonsense, it was not humorous at all, no matter how Usagi was  
convinced the pink haired heard the funniest story in her life.

"What? This is the best story I have ever made up! Aren't you curious  
what happened to her after?" The blond haired pouted childishly.

Chibiusa rolled her eyes. "Yes it was definitely better than the one  
you said about Artemis being bitten by Vampiru and became a monster cat  
with four tails but... Your stories are laaaame." She sticked her  
tongue out and it caused Usagi to pout even more, tears formed in the  
corner of her eyes.

"Chibiusa you are so mean!!! Mamo-chan will like my story, he likes  
all of them!" Niagara falls broke out from Usagi's eyes as she began  
to cry in her own loud way and it made Chibiusa cover her ears.

"You know, even though you are my mother, that 800 years difference  
between us, that you are practically younger than me now is noticeable  
pretty much." the girl said but she doubted odango head heard it  
because she was still busy with her tears.

"I haaaaaate you Chibiusaaaa." She just continued to dehydrate herself  
without caring for anything else.

"I will ask Mamo-chan to tell me a bedtime story instead, have fun  
crying your eyes out." the child laughed and hopped out of the bed,  
starting to run towards the door humming a song.

"Heeeey!! Absolutely not allowed!!" Usagi stopped shedding tears in a  
record speed and followed her out of the room as fast as she could.

***

Mamoru sweatdropped when he exited the bathroom with a towel around  
his shoulders and found two girls in his bed looking at him with stars  
and hearts in their eyes obviously expecting something. Before he  
could ask what it was Usagi and Chibiusa beat him with saying in union  
"Tell me a bedtime story!"

Mamoru buried his face into his palm when the loud quarrel of who was  
possessing him had began yet again. Since the battles with the evil  
were over he had to listen to the two arguing almost ten times per  
day. New era of battles...

"Alright, alright, calm down." He sat onto the edge of the bed, being  
pulled into laying position immediately by both girls and could listen  
to the fight from the closest angle possible with the fear of being  
choked.

"Enough! If you want me to tell you a story be quiet and listen!" he  
ordered once he could free himself a little from the strong grips and  
heard a "yessir" as reply.

"So....." he started to think for a little while and then said what  
his first thought of a bedtime story was. "This is about Sailor  
Galaxia and ribbons."

Chibiusa totally froze while a wide grin appeared on Usagi's face,  
hugging Mamoru tightly again.

"We are soooo alike Mamo-chan-darling!" She squealed giggling, waiting  
the tale in anticipation. She had no idea how to end her one so she  
was curious how her sweetheart will end it.

Chibiusa on the other hand suffered the effect of 'Usagi influence'  
and sat up, shaking her head in shock. Poor Mamoru must have listened  
to his girlfriend's nonsense for too long.

"How could this happen?" the pink haired child looked at her future  
mother, then at her future father with horror in her eyes. "God... I  
better go back to the 30th century......" She stated heartbroken,  
jumped off of the bed and walked out of the door pulling a pillow  
behind her miserably. Yes... this was called a real heartbreak.


End file.
